(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nap-folding fixture head used in association with a suction force for removing excess liquid material from a wet pile substrate strip and, at the same time, orienting the pile in a desired manner.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum cleaners and vacuum heads for vacuuming dust and dirt from floors, carpets, walls, etc., are, of course, well known. This invention, while employing a vacuum force in association therewith, is adapted so that a wet pile strip will be subjected to a suction force in order to orient the pile fibers while at the same time removing excess liquid therefrom.